lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Day of the Crocodiles
The Day of the Crocodiles (also known as Dzień Krokodyli '') is a comic based on ''The Lion Guard. There are two possible endings for the story, depending on what suggestion the reader takes. Summary The Lion Guard is investigating a rise in water, Ono is giving Kion a report of the area. He informs him that the ground slid and the waterfall was blocked, causing the river to overflow and now the crocodiles can go wherever they want. Beshte soon notices Zuri, who is trapped on a large, protruding rock in the water. Below her, the crocodiles snap aggressively. Kion approaches Makuu on the matter, who tells Kion that their territory is everywhere where there is water. Bunga suggests using the Roar of the Elders on the rock, but Kion refuses, stating that it will blow up the rock. Fuli suggests that they find a way over to the lioness, whilst Beshte suggests that they get rid of the crocodiles. Fuli's ending Kion locates several tree branches that lean over to Zuri. He chooses the best one and calls for Zuri to follow him. Together, they use the branch to make it back to ground safely. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to blast the crocodiles away. The roar causes a log to fall against the waterfall, halting the water and acting as a dam. Back in the Pride Lands, everything is getting back to normal. Bunga is sure that Zuri will want to thank Kion, but Kion isn't so sure. Zuri, impressed with Kion, starts to brush up against him whilst offering him words of praise. Kion declares that he preferred it when he was not noticed. Beshte's ending After choosing a path of stones, Kion hops over to Beshte and attempts to move the logs causing the blockage. However, as he is doing so the dam breaks and Kion is swept up with the current. Beshte arrives to rescue him, and although the water eventually calms, Zuri feels the brunt of the fast currents, along with the crocodiles who are swept away by the current with her. She emerges from the water completely filthy, but safe. Despite this, she is annoyed at Kion for not saving her, which doesn't seem to bother him that much. Translated Comic.png Crocodile-pg2.png Fuli's Ending Krokodyll-pg3.png Krokodyll-fuli1.png Krokodyll-fuli2.png Beshte's Ending Krokodyll-beshte1.png| Krokodyll-beshte2.png| Krokodyll-beshte3.png| Polish Dzien_krokodyli_1.jpg Dzien_krokodyli_2.png Fuli's Ending Dzien krokodyli 3.jpg Dzien krokodyli 4.jpg Dzien krokodyli 5.jpg Beshte's Ending Dzien krokodyli 6b.jpg Dzien krokodyli 7.jpg Dzien krokodyli 8.jpg Trivia *Zuri is mistakenly depicted with brown eyes and no markings on her ears or face. *Fuli's ending has Kion saving Zuri, and Zuri, in return nuzzling Kion romantically. This lead fans to believe that the two were romantically interested in each other. However, this was ultimately debunked in Season 3 where Kion falls in love with Queen Rani and eventually marries her. *In the English version of the comic, Makuu is incorrectly spelt as 'Makku'. Category:Media Category:Comics